The Dragon's Plea
by FairyTailPWNS
Summary: Ricken had a bad day, while looking for Chrom he runs into someone with an interesting plea


The dragon's plea.

THIS IS AN AU

**Ricken's POV**

The school bell didn't ring fast enough; I coulden't wait to get out of that classroom. I coulden't stand being around thoes idiots any longer; I could hear their laughs as they saw me bolt out the door. I didn't care, I wanted to slice them in half. Just like I do the risan.

How could they be such fools?

I hate it here: the teachers, the students, the visitors. They are all such fools, we have armies of Risan running around and they can think about is how its stupid how they have to pay a little extra tax. Just thinking about their complaints just make me blood pressure rise. Even though they know about the exalt dying and the wars we've been in, they _still_ complain! What the heck is wrong with them? Would they rather die? Isn't paying a little more money a perfect price? Doesn't the money go to good causes.

I finally bolted though the front door of the school, not stoping on the school grounds. I didn't want to be anywhere near this place, why do I have to go here anyway?

Once a few blocks away from the school, I slowed my running to a walk. The fresh air was nice, and since I didn't have any homework I could spend the day training in random Risan. Yes, that sounds like just the thing I need to clam down. But first, I better head the castle to let Chrom how my day went.

Gods, I hope this turns out better then most my day has.

As I walk though the market, I can't help but notice the smells of tons of things: The pavement, the foods, the perfumes other scented products, even some scenes on dresses. The wonder sound of chatter of people, even though I can't make out any of it. I could tell there was no complaining, just happiness to be alive. Some kids wanted were playing war, acting like they were protecting love ones; I always enjoy scenes like this. It reminds me of how much I want to protect this land, and gives me even more reasons to fight.

I finally got the castle gate, the guards quickly let me in. I slowly walk though the gates, time to start searching for Chrom. However, this became impossible cause Chrom was no where to be found. Gods, where the heck could he be? Did... I somehow get in trouble at school?

Great, just fantastic.

Suddenly, before any saddness could take over; I felt a pair of lips press against my ear, "Hey you."

A crimson tint took over my face; I recognize that playful voice anywhere. That sweet, playful voice. The scent of scaly flowers.

My heart pounding against my chest; I couldn't help smiling, "Hey Nowi,"

"hehe, such a cutie. So, what chu doing?"

I looked up; my smile was looking more silly and dorky, "I'm looking for Chrom. I wanted to tell him how my day at school went."

The manakete puffed her cheeks, "So what? I'm chopped liver to you?!"

'O-Of course not! I thought you had school was well."

The question made Nowi's face turn uncharacteristically red, "Well, after putting four of my classmates in the hospital, I... got expelled."

I couldn't help but sigh, "Somehow, I knew that would happen."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! Jerk!" Nowi snapped.

My reply was a playful kiss on her nose, I could easily feel the warmth from her cheeks; her skin is so soft and tender, I never tasted anything so sweet before. But, I know there is something that is sweeter.

Her lips.

"I would never make fun of you Nowi. You're just really predictable."

"Well, when I have to listen to witches talk about how ugly I am it... gets annoying. I don't need their approval or anything, but, they was driving me batty. It kinda reminded me back when I was being kidnapped by the grima worshipers and I snapped."

"Well, you definally arn't ugly." A bright blush suddenly apprered on my face, "In fact..."

Nowi's cheeks puffed, glaring at me, "In fact what?"

Gods, this might be a bad idea. She might be mad me after this, But... I already got myself in this hole, might as well try to work my way out of it.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Nowi gasped, but then her cheeks puffed even more. That crimson tint returned, "Why are you so adorable? Gods, no one has ever said anything that sweet to me before."

"Really, I-"

"in fact, I need to say something." Now interrupted.

This is odd.

"G-Go ahead."

"I... you know I'm a manakete, which means that I live a very long time."

"Yea."

"And cause of that... I've never wanted to get _too_ close to someone. Friendship is fine, most come and go. But... I never thought of a life long partner. My kind doesn't allow for in racial bonding. We have to find others to bond with, cause of that... we're alone most of our lives." Nowi ranted.

I remained silent, what could I say?

"But... I've always had a dream of... finding a partner. You know how stubborn I am, I don't give up on anything unless I give it my best shot. Guess I play too many rpgs. And well, I..." Now contuied, this time her face was totally red. If she got any redder steam would pour out of her head.

"You what?"

"I want a partner, but... I want a certain someone to be that partner."

Certain someone? Is this her way of friendzoning me?

"Who?"

"Fool! If you haven't figured that out I guess... I need to make it more obvious."

the next thing I knew, Nowi's lips were locked in to mine. I was right, Nowi's lips are the sweetest thing I ever tasted; a perfect mix of scales and skin. That certain texture of the nectar from a flower and tenderness of a steak; my eyes quickly closed, taking in the beautiful gesture. I felt the warmth from her face, but I also felt the warmth from _mine_ as well. Gods, did my face burn. Yet, such an addicting burn. Almost as addicting as the taste of her lips. Nowi wants me to be her partner.

I'll gladly accept the role...

THE END


End file.
